You and Me
by riversonng
Summary: A series of unrelated one shots involving Emma Swan and Killian Jones. Chapter 1: An undercover op gone wrong, Emma and Killian are hostages in a bookstore and meet under very unfortunate events.


**Pairing**: Emma x Hook

**Warning**: None

**Rated**: T

**Word Count**: Approximately 4,365

**Summary**: An undercover op gone wrong, Emma and Killian are hostages in a bookstore and meet under very unfortunate events.

**A/N: **This story came up as I was roaming through AU ideas and I hope you like it. I really shouldn't be starting any new stories but I couldn't help but start this series, but considering they're all stand-alone stories, it will probably be easier on me.

* * *

Under Crimson Drops

The door chimed as Emma walked into the small bookstore. She took one glance around, watching the young brunette with her green school bag make her way to the economy row and stopping halfway, looking around, panic noticeable in her eyes. Emma casually walked to one of the rows and glancing up she read, _travel_. Picking one off the shelf, she flipped through a couple of the pages and looked around, keeping up with the changes around her.

She leaned back a little as the door chimed, taking one glance at the person entering the store before following them with her eyes. She took a deep breath and looked around the store once more, noticing a teenager holding multiple textbooks in her arms, a messenger bag hanging loosely over her shoulder, an elderly man, his glasses pressed to his nose, sitting on a bench, reading one of the books resting nicely on his lap.

Emma put the travel book back where it belonged and walked down the row slowly, her steps determined as she approached her goal. She kept her distance, eying the person suspiciously before turning abruptly around and picking another book, flipping through the first few pages. She noticed the girl place her bag next to a shelf and make her way out the door, a tall friendly looking guy reaching his hand to pick it up.

"Hey, girl, you forgot your bag!" He said, the brunette looking back, her eyes filled with terror. She opened her mouth to respond but closed it. She couldn't speak, she didn't know what to do, she looked around her, trying to find something to help her out. Her eyes crossed Emma's, who just opened her mouth slightly in response. But before any words could escape her mouth, the short grumpy man who'd entered the store after her pulled a weapon from his coat pocket and pointed it at the young girl.

"Everybody, down on the ground!" He yelled, motioning for the cashier to join the clients, trying to assemble them in the same open area. A curse made its way past Emma's lips as she laid down on the ground, looking up to catch the scared brunette's eyes. She mouthed to her that things were going to be okay before looking around at the other hostages.

The teenager with her pile of books was laying face down, her head in her arms and her left foot shaking, most possibly in fear. The old man was laying there too, clearly unamused by the turn of events. The young man, who'd ruined the whole thing was facing her, on the other side of the room, mimicking her actions by looking around. The cashier, clearly startled by the turn of events, had his face in his hands, mumbling a few sentences, Emma could clearly see were prayers.

The sirens were heard shortly after the holdup, blue and red lights flashing through the blinds, officers gathering themselves around the small bookstore, ready to take care of the situation. The man holding them hostage cursed and did a few turn on himself, bringing the back of his palm to his forehead, his gun pointing towards the ceiling. His eyes were closed and he bit his bottom lip, mumbling a few words to himself. When he opened them again, he pointed his weapon to the young man, "You, what's your name?"

The young man stumbled on his words, "My- my name is- is Eric."

"Eric," The words tumbling off his lips in a nervous manner, "And you." He said, pointed to Emma. "Who are you?"

Emma sat up, her eyes crossing this man's and she said her name, not a hint of hear in her voice. "Bring that bookshelf and press it to the door. And close the blinds!" He yelled, making the young man jump before turning around and walking the few steps to the shelf.

"We won't be able to push it if there are books on it." Emma stated.

The man looked at her, his eyes empty, emotionless and he bit his lip, closing his eyes for a split second, "Then take some off. Now go, quick!"

They obeyed, a few books crashing to the ground, some dust falling into the air and they pushed the shelf until its back was pressed against the door. Then, making their way to the blinds, Eric closing them from behind the counter, Emma taking the right side of the store, looking outside in the process. She could see the police and their teams outside and she knew they were trying to get contact with the inside of the store. It was only a matter of time.

The man ordered them to sit back in the middle of the room once they were done, letting them sit straight as he leaned on the counter. The store was silent and while the man had his eyes closed, gun still held firmly in his hands, Emma reached behind her, her hand gripping a weapon of her own firmly before unclipping it from her belt and hiding it in-between two shelfs. She removed her ID's and police badge from her pockets, placing them with her piece. She looked up and noticed the young man, Eric was his name, and brought a finger to her lips, meaning to shush him.

He gave her a slight nod and she gave him a reassuring smile before resting her back on a bookshelf and removing her grey sweater. She looked at the brunette sitting next to her, and even though she knew her name, she did her best to act like she didn't.

"What's your name?"

The girl looked at her, her eyes watery and took a deep breath before opening her mouth to speak, "I'm Belle."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Emma." She smiled at her and her eyes screamed, _I__'__m going to get you out of this, Belle._

The man opened his eyes, his pupils filled with raged, "Who spoke?"

Emma answered, "I did. If we're stuck here, might as well get to know each other."

And at that moment, the door from the back of the store opened and the man pointed his gun towards the sound. A man walked in, a stubble on his face, bright blue eyes and leather pants. Emma frowned, this man was wearing freaking leather pants, what did he think he was? She pushed that thought in the back of her mind as she saw the events unfold in front of her. A hand to the ground, reading to stand up and intervene if things got out of hand.

"Woah mate, no need to be pointing that at me." He said, a smirk crossing his lips as he put his hands up. A smirk, Emma wanted to slap him, now was not times for jokes.

"Who are you?" The man yelled, shaking the gun in the blue eyed man's face.

"I'm Killian, Killian Jones." He said.

"What are you doing here?"

Killian looked around him, noticing the blinds lowered and the bookshelf blocking the door, the few people sitting on the ground and his eyes caught onto the blonde's and he gave her a small smile. Then, he turned his attention back to the man pointing a gun at him. "Well, I was at the restroom."

Emma blinked multiple times, wanting to curse herself for checking him out, but those leather pants, no matter how out of style they were, along with his v-neck shirt and his small leather coat did him justice, the shirt carving his body in just the right ways. She noticed the man with the gun push Killian to where they were all sitting and ordering him to sit with them. "Calm down mate."

The man's eyes grew red with rage, "I'm not your mate!" He made his way back to his position, leaning on the counter and the small store went back to being quiet. They could all hear each other breathing and the young girl, Emma had noticed previously, had her eyes closed, back pressed to the side of a bookshelf, her knees brought close to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. Emma realized the girl was holding back tears. Making her way, as quietly and innocently as she could, to her side, she mimicked her previous position. "Hey," She whispered.

The young girl was about to answer when the phone rang in the store, the man cursing before picking it up and yelling, "If anyone comes through that door, I start shooting hostages!" He slammed the device back on its charger, and ripping the cord out of the wall.

The sound the phone did when it collided with its charger startled the young girl and she trembled. Emma reached for her and pressed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "What's your name?"

The girl looked up, eyes wide open, tears gathering in the corners of her eyes. She took a deep breath, trying to regulate her breathing, "Grace."

"Hi Grace, I'm Emma." She smiled and pushed a blonde lock behind her ear, turning her attention completely on the trembling teen.

"What do you do, are you in school?" She asks.

The man leaning on the counter looked at his hostages, listening to their conversations. He wasn't a bad man, he'd just gotten himself in a bad situation at a bad time, making things almost impossible for him to make it out alive. He had never meant to get anyone killed and to take people hostages, he had a family he loved, but sometimes, there weren't any other ways to do things.

Grace pushed herself further back against the shelf and nodded, "12th grade."

Emma nodded, "Going to University next year?"

"Yeah."

Then, Emma turned to the boy, Eric and asked him, "What about you, what do you do?" She wanted to make things less scary for everyone in the store, she wanted to give them soothing words, small unwritten promises that she would get them all out alive.

Eric looked around and said, "I work in finance."

"That's what my father did." Belle pitched in, wanting to take a part of the small conversation, thinking it would calm her nerves. "I work in a library."

Emma looked at the cashier and realized it would be stupid to ask him what he did for a living but figured she could ask him his name instead. "The name's Phillip."

"I'm Gepetto," the old man, sitting in a corner by himself said.

Killian Jones, watching all the exchanges from the beginning and knowing what the blonde was trying to do. "Well there's no point in me saying my name, you all heard it before. But what's your, love?" He asked, a grin spreading his lips, as he nodded in her direction.

Out of all the moments, this one was _not_ one to flirt.

Ugh.

"Emma." She stated, her attention going back to the other hostages.

Eric spoke up, "What do you do for a living, _Emma_?"

Oh how she knew what he was doing.

He'd seen her put the weapon in-between the shelfs.

She couldn't let her cover be blown.

Not when she could risk the lives of everyone in the room.

"I'm a bails-bonds person." She lied. Well, it wasn't a complete lie. At one time in her life, she _had_ been a bails-bonds person until she switched careers.

"You catch people who run their bail?" Grace asked, her eyes lighting up a little.

"Yeah, something like that." Emma smiled.

Killian watched her closely and noticed how her lips pursed inwards as she spoke and how her hand rested on the young girl's shoulder. He crooked a brow, curiosity overtaking him. "Do you have a child?"

Emma turned around, the question catching her off guard. "Yeah." She whispered.

The man looked at Emma, his eyes lost in thoughts before he brought both hands to his face, "I have a kid too."

It startled Emma, the man's outburst, but she fought a smile, thinking maybe, just maybe she could get through to him. "How old?" She asked.

"He's 9." The man smiled.

"What's your name?" Grace asked, innocently. They all knew each other's names, she wondered why they couldn't know his either.

The rage was suddenly back in his eyes but he answered her, "Greg."

Emma was the one to speak up, "You know you don't have to do this Greg. Whatever it is you're holding us here for, I'm sure you can fix it. We haven't done anything and if you let us go unharmed, things won't be as bad as they could be."

Greg's eyes shot up, anger filling his every feature, "But it is too late!"

Belle shook her head, "It's never too late to change your fate."

Greg stared at the girl and screeched his teeth together, "It is."

Sounds coming from outside could be heard, a voice echoing.

They'd used a magneto phone to communicate to the inside. It took them long enough. Emma let out a small sigh of relief, hoping whatever they had would work.

"Greg, we know you're in there. Please answer the phone, we just want to talk."

"Like hell," He mumbled, pacing up and down.

Grace was back in her upright foetus position, rocking herself back and forth slowly, trying to reassure herself. Her breath catching in her throat, small wearing noises coming out from her mouth. Emma noticed the young girl trying to catch her breath and put both hands out to her. She reached for her arm and noticed the gold bracelet on her left wrist. Reading the imprinted words on the medicare bracelet, her eyes widened and she tried to make the girl focus on her.

"Grace, are you Asthmatic?" Emma asked.

Killian, noticing the exchange, moved towards them, wanting to see what was happening. Signing to the others to stay in place, he stood next to Emma. "What's wrong?"

Emma looked up at him, "She has Asthma."

"Where are your inhalers, lass?" He asked and Emma hid the small smile creeping up the corner of her lips, because oh god that _accent_.

Grace fought for her breath, shaking her head, trying to get some words out. Her fingers and toes going numb, Emma lifted her hands, noticing their reddish colour. She put her hand to her face, feeling her temperature. "Do you have them?" Emma asked, thinking it would be best to stick to yes or no questions where Grace could nod or shake her head.

And she shook it.

"We've got to get her to a hospital, now." Killian stated, holding one of Grace's hands.

"I can't feel my arms." Grace tried to say, tears gathering her eyes as she tried her best to take deep breaths.

"Hey you, Greg." Emma stood up and Killian looked up at her, impressed by her next actions. "You want to change your fate? You say you can't do it, but you can. That girl there will _die_ if she doesn't get medical attention right now. You want to prove you're still a good man, let that young girl go."

Greg shook his head, "No, no, no. I can't- I can't do that, no. Can't you, can't you give her something?"

Emma shook her head, one hand moving up, "We don't have anything, she needs oxygen and we don't have any."

Greg paced around for a few moments, moments Emma couldn't afford losing. "Listen to me, plug that phone back in and call, please, you just need to get her out of here. You wouldn't want the death of a young _innocent_ teenager on your hands, would you?"

Greg looked up and let out a sigh of defeat before walking behind the counter to the phone. Emma let out a breath she hadn't noticed she'd been holding and made her way back to where Killian was sitting with Grace.

"That was bloody brilliant, love." He smirked and brought his attention back to the lass in distress.

"I'm not you _love_." She mumbled, bringing her own attention back to her.

It was moments later that Greg spoke up, after exchanging a few words with the person on the other line, a _helicopter_ and _you let me go_ exchanged before an agreement was set. "The girl can go, but _only_ the girl."

Emma shook her head, she was pushing her luck but she _had_ to try. "She can barely sit up, you can't expect her to walk on her own. She can't walk, she's numb and running out of oxygen. Someone needs to help her out."

"No way, I agreed to one person. She's going to do it on her own." Greg screamed.

Killian spoke up, "Look mate, the girl can't make it out on her own, she needs someone. You heard Emma, she needs someone. I say you let that happen, you still have us so why would you bloody care?"

Emma looked at him and their graze crossed, a _thank you_ shinning in her eyes. "Fine," Greg said, pointing to the cashier, Phillip.

"You go with her." He pointed the gun to his face and then to Grace, still sitting on the ground.

"No." Emma said, before she could stop herself.

"What?" Greg turned his attention to her.

Emma took a deep breath and pointed to Belle, "She'll go."

Greg rolled his eyes, not wanting to argue he mumbled a _fine_ before ordering Phillip and Eric to push the bookshelf enough for the two girls to make it out. Gepetto was still sitting down, not saying a word but praying that everyone would be able to make it out, just like those two girls.

When Grace and Belle were safely out and the bookshelf was back were it was, Emma let out a sigh of relief, content with what she'd managed to do. She had her back pressed to a bookshelf, where Grace was sitting, and Killian had taken a spot next to her. "You did good," He whispered.

"Thanks." She smiled, wanting to add that it _was_ her job.

They all sat in silence for the next minutes… Or was it hours? How long had they been in here though? Emma didn't know.

She kept glancing at the man sitting by her side, trying to figure him out. She was intriguing, she hated to admit it.

She didn't know if it was bad or good but she could see him glancing at her too, both trying to be discrete, but failing miserably.

The phone rang and Greg picked it up, exchanging some words with the person on the other line, his voice filled with range. If you knew any better she'd say it was either David or Graham. "Get me that helicopter! No, I don't care if it can't land here, make it land. I need to get out. Immunity. That's what we said. No. Fine. 20 minutes and I start shooting hostages. I'm not lying." Taking his gun and pointed it to the sealing, he removed the safety and pressed the trigger.

The sound of the gun going of ringing in all of their ears, Gepetto and Phillip, covering their own ears while Emma and Killian both stared at Greg. "What was that?" The sound of the person on the other line yelling so loud, the hostages managed to hear it.

"A warning shot." Greg mumbled before hanging up.

_David,_ Emma thought.

Eric looked around everyone for moments, his eyes constantly drifting to the gun under the shelf. Crawling towards it, he pressed his back to the shelf Emma had previously rested on and pretended to had just wanted to move.

Emma watched him closely and Killian did the same.

What happened next came in a blur.

Eric reached for the weapon under the shelf and Emma jumped up, wanting to stop him from doing something he would definitely regret.

And possibly get them all killed anyways.

She jumped up in front of him, her arms reaching for the weapon that was pointed at Greg, bringing it down towards the ground.

Killian, reacting quickly to the situation charged for Greg, who was holding his own gun out towards Eric, and well Emma, who was standing in between the two man.

Then two shots rang out.

One grazed Eric, who cursed and fell to the ground.

Killian fell too.

And so did Emma.

No one moved, too scared to cause any more trouble.

"You're a bloody idiot!" Killian yelled out to Eric. Greg stood up, his eyes wide in shock and his hands trembling and becoming sweaty.

Killian turned to where Greg's attention was and that's when he noticed it.

Blood.

So much blood.

He pushed himself up and kneeled down and pressed his hands on the gashing whole in the blonde's stomach. "Hey Emma, can you hear me?"

She blinked a few times, groaning. Killian smiled and looked around trying to find something to put pressure and stop the bleeding. The red liquid soaring through his fingers, staining the carpet a dark shade of red.

"Where did you get that gun?" Greg yelled, his weapon raised and pointed at Eric.

"It's hers." He replied, a hand pressed to his small graze, pointing to the girl on the ground.

Greg kneeled and brought a hand to his mouth, confused by how he should act. He'd never wanted her to get hurt, even if he hadn't technically been the one to shoot her, then again if she had a gun it could only mean one thing and he _hated_ what that would mean.

"Emma, Emma can you hear me?" Killian asked, trying his best to keep her awake, even if she was mostly unresponsive. He turned around and noticed her sweater laying on the ground. He nodded to Phillip, who was trembling, "Get me that sweater."

Phillip did as told and gave it to him. Killian pressed it to her wound, putting as much pressure as he could. "Emma, listen to me. I need you to stay awake. Can you hear me?"

She opened her eyes and cursed, "Fuck that shit hurts."

"Hey there, love." He smiled at her and she forced a smile back.

Greg pressed his weapon to her other side, suddenly clear with his confusion. "Where did you get the gun?"

Emma took a deep breath, a breath that made her groan in pain and the burning sensation traveled through her whole body. She closed her eyes tightly, waiting for the pain to ease just a little bit as she said, "I'm a cop."

"A cop?" Greg yelled, putting his hands over his head. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

Emma gave a slight nod and Killian watched her, he'd known her bail-bonds story had been fake but now that he knew she was a cop, and that she had mentioned she had a _kid, _he was determined to get her out of here alive.

"My ID and badged are over there," Deep breath. "Under the shelf."

Greg stomped off, retrieving the piece and throwing them against the wall. "Shit!"

"Mate, she needs medical attention." Killian said.

Greg shook his head, "No way, nuh huh, she's a _cop_. They're going to arrest me and I didn't do it. I didn't do it." The words suddenly registering on his lips he pointed the gun at Eric, his eyes filled with rage.

"You! You did this!" He yelled.

Eric, terrified, looked around and pressed him back against the wall, loss at words. He knew he'd done it, he'd shot a _cop_. He'd only meant to help them get out by shooting the bastard holding them hostage, not shooting a cop.

"Listen to me, she's going to die." The phone rang and didn't stop ringing, the officers out on the street probably wanting to know what was happening.

Emma looked around, knowing this could end in one of three ways.

She'd die.

Greg would let her go.

They'd all die.

Emma blinked multiple times, her eyes locking with Killian's and she couldn't think about anything other than his eyes. So blue. Almost like the sky.

Or was it the sea.

Possibly the sea.

Ocean.

She let herself drift off, her last memory being of Killian Jones's face.

She awoke multiple days later, plugged into multiple machines, the beeping sounds around her echoing in her ears. She groaned and blinked a few times, registering her surroundings before taking a deep breath and opened her eyes once and for all.

She looked around and noticed she was alone but flowers and cards were spread out on the table. She'd figured all her colleagues would have came to visit her and a small smile creeped up on her lips and she lifted her arm, cursing as she pulled on her IV.

A noise at the door caught her attention and she look up, eyes meeting _his_.

What was he doing here.

"Oh look, sleeping beauty's awake." He grinned.

She frowned, "What are you doing here?"

"Making sure my rescuing did you good, love." He smirked.

Right.

She tried to remember how she'd gotten out but nothing, nothing came to mind. She only remember seeing his damn face.

"What happened?"

"I saved you, of course." She wanted to slap that grin off his face but decided to stare him down instead. "Fine, we convinced him to get you out. I'm guessing they brought you here. Greg gave himself in and everyone went home."

"Everyone's okay?" She asked.

He shrugged, "Well apart from the fact that you're laying in a hospital bed, I'd say, aye."

She gave him a look and he grinned in response before moving towards her and sitting on a chair next to her. "I believe we haven't properly been introduced. I'm Killian Jones."

She looked at him, examined his every feature trying to give herself a reason _not_ to start speaking to this oh so dashing man but figure what the hell. "Swan, Emma Swan."

Killian repeated the name, Swan rolling of his lips, as he smirked and laid back in the chair. Emma looked at him, both silent for a few moments before pulling herself to give him a genuine smile.

"Oh and Killian, Thank you."


End file.
